


Cordero con piel de lobo

by Derkez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Algunas malas palabras ¿?, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkez/pseuds/Derkez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La imagen de Kyoutani Kentarou es la de un tipo de mal carácter e impertinente. Pero no es esa su verdadera naturaleza y aunque trate de mantenerla, Yahaba Shigeru conoce bien la realidad bajo ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordero con piel de lobo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> En algún momento se me ocurrió la idea de hacer algo porno de ellos y, diantre, me ha costado muchísimo más de lo que pensé. Lo que no esperaba era que terminase así. Sólo buscaba algo de PwP pero acabé haciendo una sutil intención en el escrito sin que me diese cuenta, lol.
> 
> Le he dado una repasada en lugar de las varias que siempre acostumbro porque quería publicarlo ya para la semana Kyouhaba y mañana no creo tener cabeza para leerlo y concentrarme en él, así que mil disculpas si hay cosas incoherentes y/o errores de palabras. No es algo especialmente explícito, no obstante le coloqué ese rating por si las moscas.
> 
> Mon, espero haberme redimido con esto. No es la quinta maravilla pero al menos espero que esté decente.

—Quita esa cara de matón, ¿quieres?

 

Kyoutani Kentarou siempre daba esa imagen hacia los demás. Su ceño fruncido en un gesto de poca empatía lo hacían ver un sujeto problemático para casi todos quienes se topaban con él. Se ganaba mala fama allá a dónde iba por su simple apariencia, aunque ciertamente su actitud desabrida no hacía más que confirmar las sospechas de los demás. Incluso en el vecindario ya lo conocían como <<el chico con cara de delincuente>>. A él no le importaba la opinión ajena. En realidad casi podía decir que le agradaba que los demás se armasen semejante concepto de él porque así se mantenían alejados y le brindaban aquél espacio que parecía necesitar. No, en absoluto era una persona sociable. Odiaba las masas de gente, lo incomodaban. Quizás por ello siempre había evitado establecer alguna especie de conexión con los demás y lo habían empujado a actuar por su cuenta aún en un deporte de equipo como lo era el volleyball.

 

Sin duda alguna se había casi dedicado a dar una ficticia mala imagen a los demás de forma quizás algo intencionada.

 

La presión a la que sus muñecas era sometida le hizo centrar su mirada asesina en unos ojos castaños que se habían convertido en su pesadilla desde que decidiese volver a ser parte de Seijou. Ese había sido su primer error: subestimarlo. Haberlo considerado alguien más en el equipo era algo normal para aquellos que no conocían demasiado sobre Aoba Johsai, y realmente Kyoutani no había sabido demasiado sobre sus miembros o historia salvo una cosa: Oikawa Tooru no le inspiraba confianza alguna. Quizás debería de haberlo pensado mejor si se hubiese interesado un poco más en sus compañeros, pero su poca empatía lo llevó a tropezar de bruces con una realidad que a simple vista no podía percibirse.

 

Su piel se erizó cuando un jadeo se vertió sobre él, un soplo de aire cálido que casi le hizo estremecerse involuntariamente de pies a cabeza. La línea de sus cejas se relajó, expresando contra su voluntad un deje placentero que ni en un millón de años hubiese dejado escapar.

 

—Así está mejor.

 

Ese susurro, ese condenado murmullo, acarició tan lujuriosamente su oreja que las ganas de impulsarse hacia delante y atrapar a su dueño entre sus manos se aferró fuertemente a sus entrañas. Mas estaba firmemente afianzado; él se había asegurado que sus brazos no pudiesen moverse con total libertad.

 

Los labios ajenos no dibujaron sonrisa alguna, sin embargo, Kyoutani podía entrever en ellos un gesto de victoria que le resultaba tan terriblemente molesto como excitante. Él debió darse cuenta en ese preciso momento en el que Yahaba Shigeru deshizo aquella ridícula fachada frente a él, enfrentándolo y reteniéndolo contra la pared de aquél gimnasio; debió habérselo imaginado únicamente por el hecho de haber sido discípulo de Oikawa.

 

Apretó los labios, sellándolos a la misma par que la línea de sus cejas se hacía más pronunciada, casi uniéndose ambas en una sola. Maldecía internamente, solo para sí reservaba aquella retahíla de insultos hacia el otro. Nunca los expresaría en alto porque era consciente que no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para hacerlo. Y porque realmente tampoco lo necesitaba. Aquellos labios a escasos centímetros del suyo pintaron entonces una curvatura maliciosa, casi prepotente, que agitó sus entrañas e hinchó sus músculos. Yahaba lo sabía. Y el condenado parecía encontrar incluso agradable la situación porque ante sus ojos -que con tan sólo mirarlo deseaban traspasarlo como una andanada de flechas- exhibió sus blancos dientes y la forma condenadamente sensual en la que los repasaba con la punta de su lengua. Húmeda. Caliente. Incitante.

 

Un bufido y un profundo gruñido vibraron en la garganta de Kentarou. Sentía la rabia apoderarse de él por resultar tan jodidamente débil ante tales gestos por parte de Shigeru y dejar que este se aprovechase sin impedimento alguno de ello. Ese había sido su segundo error: permitirle acercarse demasiado, que reclamase un lugar privilegiado en su vida y que él lo aceptase sin más. Había sido un idiota al ni siquiera haberlo pensado en un principio con excesivo cuidado. Porque no era hasta ahora, años después, que se daba cuenta que estaba jodido hasta las cejas: porque por más que lo quisiese, el prescindir de Shigeru no era algo que pudiese contemplar a futuro. O más bien era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto.

 

De haber tenido las manos libres se hubiese lanzado sobre el otro, lo habría tomado de la nuca y lo habría hecho girar en la cama hasta dejar su espalda completamente pegada al colchón. No hacía falta demasiado para que se viese provocado por Yahaba en diversos contextos. Y en el del sexo, precisamente, este obtenía resultados más notorios.

 

Un roce, perverso y completamente intencional, se deslizó por su abdomen y fue a parar hasta sus muslos.  La forma en la que las yemas ajenas se habían deslizado sobre su ardiente piel era tan diferente a como cuando, con suavidad pero firmeza, impulsaba el balón para colocarlo en la cancha de volleyball que incluso se le hacía terrorífica. Sin pretenderlo, tal vez, Yahaba Shigeru llevaba demasiado bien aquello de contar con los dos lados de la moneda. Ambos eran el concepto opuesto del otro: era él quien gozaba de no demasiada buena reputación allá a dónde solía ir mientras Shigeru parecía desbordar un encanto innato. O casi. A Kentarou le agradaba saber, incluso podía confesar que algo de placer encontraba en ello, que las chicas no le prestasen demasiada atención. Yahaba Shigeru podía ser correcto cuando la situación lo requería y no sería juzgado a la ligera por su simple apariencia; mas la mala suerte que tenía en el terreno íntimo era un completo hecho. Quizás por eso habían acabado así; tal vez ese fue el motivo que los llevó a aquella situación en la que nunca ninguno de los dos hubiese llegado a pensar en un primer momento.

 

—¿Te estás enfriando?

 

La pregunta se coló por sus oídos y tardó en ser procesada por el cerebro de Kentarou. No tuvo ocasión de responder pues las manos hábiles del otro ya se habían encargado de hacer que su presión arterial aumentase y que una sensación demasiado agradable anegara sus sentidos cuando lo agarrase con firmeza de los muslos.

 

—Te estabas enfriando.

 

A Kyoutani la afirmación le pareció una sentencia y casi podía jurar haber captado algo de descontento en su tono. Su mandíbula a punto estuvo de atrapar en un peligroso encierro su propia lengua al notar la forma en la que esos dedos atendían su piel.

 

—Vete al demonio.

 

Sus palabras desencadenaron una reacción instintiva de parte de Yahaba, quien inclinó la cabeza de forma que incluso estando atrapado bajo su cuerpo a Kentarou se le hiciese imposible de percibir sus ojos. Una de sus manos había abandonado su ubicación para aferrar con fuerza las muñecas amarradas de Kyoutani. Hablarle de aquella manera tenía como consecuencia que el otro se arrebatase, consumiendo por completo sus ganas de ser medio decente. El _Perro Loco_ sabía sacarlo de sus casillas; a Yahaba le irritaba que tuviese semejante actitud y más aún con él.

 

—Vuelve a repetirlo si tienes agallas.

 

El tono amenazante de Yahaba tenía un poder paralizante e intimidatorio sobre él. Si bien Kyoutani no era una persona grosera por naturaleza, su actitud algo rebelde y poco cuidada podía ser percibida por los demás de tal manera. La boca de Kentarou permaneció cerrada; la quijada tensa. Tal vez Shigeru lo percibió y fue por ello que hundió sus dientes en la rugosa piel de su mandíbula. En otra ocasión habría obtenido un gruñido por parte ajena; mas en ese entonces tan sólo fue un jadeo amortiguado lo que resonó en la garganta de este. Esa era la manera de Kyoutani de concederle la victoria. Aunque Yahaba bien sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviese a soltarle alguna cosa parecida. En el fondo llegaba a pensar que el otro encontraba cierto morbo al escucharlo y verlo actuar así.

 

La lengua de Shigeru humedeció la carne a su disposición, notando algo de irritación en la misma. Kyoutani Kentarou era un completo desastre a la hora de afeitarse. No era poco común verlo de tanto en tanto con una barba de varios días. En palabras de este se debía a que las hojas de la maquinilla eran demasiado afiladas para él y por ello acababa con la cara llena de cicatrices. En más de una ocasión le preguntaron si acaso su gato se había ensañado con su poco sociable compañero. Evidentemente había algo de cierto en la excusa de Kyoutani. Sin embargo, Yahaba sabía que el mero hecho de andar cuidando de su imagen le resultaba algo tremendamente molesto y le provocaba una enorme pereza. Y no lo entendía. ¿Cómo el otro era capaz de mirarse al espejo y no preocuparse siquiera mínimamente por lo esencial? Peinarse tampoco tenía cabida en la vida de Kyoutani y era por ello que siempre mantenía la misma cantidad de pelo sobre su cabeza. No obstante, no había dejado de teñirse el cabello, algo que sin duda alguna era aún más engorroso que desenredárselo.

 

Los dedos de aquél que amarrado se encontraba se curvaron cuando se sintió libre de la presa que los dientes ajenos habían ejercido sobre su rostro. Todo su cuerpo se había erizado por completo, llevándolo a ese incómodo punto medio entre esa simple reacción y el estremecimiento. Al apartarse tan súbitamente Yahaba lo había tomado por completo por sorpresa. Pero Kyoutani no podía quejarse: el otro simplemente era así. Y él lo había aprendido demasiado bien con el paso de tiempo. Había llegado a encontrar un culposo placer en aquellas acciones que el otro tenía para con él aunque le resultasen tan jodidamente crueles en algunos casos.

 

Aquellos ojos marrones se fijaron en los suyos y a punto estuvo de soltar un gemido cuando notó la mano de Shigeru resbalarse más allá de su abdomen, hundiendo a propósito las yemas en su vientre. Y continuó bajando.

 

Desde su posición no podía observar qué hacía cuando dejó de sentir su tacto, pero sin duda alguna se lo podía imaginar. Y el simple hecho de saberlo desabrochándole el pantalón, de aquella manera tan desconsiderada y brusca, era tan erótico para Kyoutani...

 

Se habría mordido el labio inferior si los dientes ajenos no lo hubiesen atrapado entre ellos justo cuando aquella mano se colaba entre su ropa con el fin de llegar a su entrepierna. El sólo sentir el calor de la palma de Shigeru arrancó un gemido anhelante de la garganta de Kentarou. Lo sintió sonreír triunfante, como si ese simple sonido que había obtenido de él fuese suficiente. Pero Kyoutani sabía demasiado bien que no era así. Yahaba no se conformaba sólo con eso.

 

Desconocía si alguna de sus fantasías sexuales implicaban una parte en la que él tuviese que rogarle porque continuara -honestamente no era un tema del que hablasen, únicamente acababan de maneras similares cuando la excitación los consumía y nada más-, pero era algo con lo que no se sentía cómodo en absoluto. Podía resultarle atractivo verlo con una actitud dominante incluso con él; exceder aquella barrera demasiado simplemente no le gustaba. Afortunadamente Shigeru no le había insinuado nada, ni siquiera lo había intentado, y eso Kyoutani lo agradecía muchísimo. Su ceño volvió a fruncirse. Ese era otro motivo para añadir más a las cosas por las que se permitía pasar tiempo con el otro e incluso dormía con él.

 

La tensión en sus músculos se vio reflejada igualmente en aquella cuerda que cortaba cualquier movimiento de sus muñecas. El nudo no se deshizo a pesar de que él sí notó cómo esta se hundía en su piel de la misma manera que lo hubiesen hecho los amenazadores colmillos de una serpiente. Él no le prestó la más mínima atención, no cuando los dedos perdidos entre sus piernas presionaron con habilidad y certeza dejándole un cúmulo extraño de emociones en el estómago que no emergió transformado en una corriente placentera hasta que estos no aferraron su miembro aún bajo la tela de su ropa interior.

 

Kyoutani se perdió en gozo, en la exquisitez de saber a Yahaba ocupado en brindarle semejante clase de atenciones. No fue capaz de seguir los movimientos ajenos, sencillamente sus neuronas absorbían todos y cada uno de aquellos estímulos que el cuerpo sobre él se encargaba de enviar a su cerebro hasta dejarlo embotado. En algún punto se encontró perdido en sus propias fantasías y no supo si Shigeru había hablado o no. Si se había reído o lo había intentado provocar no le había importado en absoluto.

 

Un pellizco leve sobre la sensible punta de su húmedo miembro le devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y lo único que observó fue el techo. Un mordisco en el cuello, en su garganta, le arrancó cualquier intención de hablar que tuviese. Se agitó bajo de él y fue entonces que notó escozor en otras zonas del  cuello y los hombros. Ese malnacido de Shigeru debía de haberlo mordido ahí también.

 

—Maldito hijo de...

 

Una presión directa y concisa aprisionó su erección, arrancándole un pequeño quejido de dolor. ¿Quién coño se tragaba el cuento de que Yahaba Shigeru era una mosquita muerta?

 

—¿Qué decías?

 

Kentarou no respondió.

 

Sus jadeos fueron más sonoros cuando notó los labios del otro descender, siendo reemplazados por su lengua justo cuando alcanzó el final de su cuello. Un camino húmedo dejó al pasar por este y su abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna; una serpenteante línea que le provocó un estremecimiento de placer. Sus ojos aún mantenían un gesto duro cuando lo observó a la altura de la cadera. Lo había desnudado por completo sin que fuese consciente de ello.

 

Yahaba nada dijo, pero la forma en la que le sostenía la mirada era lo único que Kentarou necesitaba para saber lo que trataba de comunicarle. No iba a darle cuartel.

 

Lo tomó de los muslos y le hizo alzarlos. Acarició la piel con brusquedad, hundiendo sus dedos en ella. Entonces los separó para darse más espacio. Una maldición en forma de gruñido escapó de la las profundidades de la garganta de Kentarou cuando la misma lengua húmeda que antes lo había estado torturando tomó posesión de su entrepierna. La oleada de deleite que lo azotó lo obligó a arquear la espalda y tensar los músculos.

 

Imágenes de situaciones similares pasadas volvieron a su mente nada más sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, alentado por lo que Shigeru estaba haciendo con él. Rememorar los besos bruscos en los que parecían devorarse, así como el desesperado roce de sus cuerpos era algo que su lujuria sacó a flote y le erizó la piel hasta lo inimaginable. Y pese a ello, las acciones del otro eran tan exquisitas que conseguían mantenerlo parcialmente atento a sus movimientos, haciéndolo reemplazar los hechos pasados con fantasías aún por cumplir.

 

A sus oídos llegaron aquella mezcla de jadeos y gruñidos que escapaban de entre sus labios a cada maniobra que Yahaba hacía con su lengua, tan certera y cruel; tan exquisitamente despiadada. Su cuerpo se sacudió con violencia cuando el calor lo engulló por completo y el orgasmo colmó sus sentidos. Como peso muerto su cuerpo reposó sobre las sábanas humedecidas, respirando sonoramente y aún notando algunos espasmos en su cadera.

 

Yahaba lo observaba divertido y él sólo pudo gruñir como respuesta.

 

—Pareces un animal —Shigeru había desviado su atención, preocupándose de retirar el preservativo usado. Kyoutani se mostró confundido. ¿Cuándo demonios se lo había colocado? —. Un cordero con piel de lobo.

 

El humor de Kentarou se ennegreció. Lo vio incorporarse riendo entre dientes y chasqueó la lengua cuando, al intentar seguirlo, no pudo alzar el tronco: había olvidado que aún seguía amarrado a la cama. Golpeó el pie en el colchón refunfuñando molesto.

 

—Que te jodan.

 

Yahaba se volvió al escucharlo escupir esas palabras.

 

—¿Tan ansioso estás de hacerlo?

 

El sofoco que Kyoutani sintió en su cara lo hizo apartar la mirada en un intento de sentirse menos comprometido. La risa ajena se coló por sus oídos. A Shigeru en cierto modo le divertía ver el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse duro cuando obtenía semejantes reacciones tan ridículas –pero condenadamente encantadoras- de su parte. No lo fastidiaría más, de momento. Necesitaba darle un respiro antes de seguir con el plan.

 

El eco de la risa ajena un segundo después le indicó a Kentarou que se había quedado solo en la habitación y con una estúpida sensación en el pecho. Absurda.

 

Lo peor de todo era que Yahaba Shigeru tenía razón.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, Yahaba tiene un gato.


End file.
